Rachel Hart Pushes Molly Off the Rooftop and Gets Sent to Sellbot Headquarters
At the city, Rachel Hart was feeling annoyed about Fluttershy106. Rachel: Man, I hate Molly! She's as stupid as Fluttershy106?! She gets her brother to suspend my friends including my boyfriend Lawson! What shall I do? Rachel thought of something. Rachel: I know! I will push her off the rooftop! I reckon she's up on the rooftop! Rachel went into the building to go up to the rooftop to find Molly. Up on the rooftop, Molly was closer to the wall, and she was seeing something. Rachel walked in, and she was determined. Rachel: I'm going to push Molly off the rooftop! Rachel sniggered, and she walked behind Molly and pushed her off the rooftop. Molly started to fall down screaming. Molly: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Molly landed to the alley floor below with a BUMP! Rachel began to laugh. Rachel: Hahahahahahahahaha! That's what she gets for suspending my friends! Suddenly Captain Bradley came, much to Rachel's shock. He was furious. Captain Brad: Rachel! How dare you push Molly off the rooftop!? I just heard that you're going to do that! That's it, I will take you home and tell your parents about this! Captain Brad sent Rachel home in disgrace. Back home, Rachel was sitting on a couch, crying, and Rachel's parents were dismayed. Rachel's mum: Oh no! Not our son daughter! What did she do this time? Captain Brad: Well, you're not going to be happy when I say this, Rachel's parents! Rachel just pushed Molly off the rooftop. And now she's in medical injuries, broken bones, and more! Her hospital bill is 300 dollars! So you have to pay for her bill because of her! Rachel's parents were furious. Rachel's mum: Oooooooooooooh! Rachel, how dare you push Molly off the rooftop?! Molly is the good girl and she's a good sister to Fluttershy106, and also, she's a good friend to TJ and the Gang! Now we have to pay the hospital bill, thanks to you! That's it, you are in deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep trouble for a month! Rachel's dad: You're lucky that she's still alive, Rachel! But that does it! We are sending you to ToonTown again for another time! Rachel: No! Please! Don't send me back here again! Rachel's mum: Well, too bad! Let's go right now! Rachel's parents sent their naughty daughter to ToonTown in disgrace, and later they arrived at ToonTown. Rachel was still crying like a baby. Rachel's dad: Oh come on, Rachel! Stop crying like a baby! It's your own fault for pushing Molly off the rooftop! And now it's time to teach you a lesson again! Rachel's mum: I agree with your father! You deserved to be sent here! Now, let's go to Sellbot Headquarters again! So Rachel's parents sent their naughty son to Sellbot Headquarters in disgrace. Later they arrived at Sellbot Headquarters, and they entered it. They entered the office where the Vice President was working. Vice President: Welcome to Sellbot Headquarters! How may I help you? Rachel's mum: Well, you see, Rachel just pushed Molly off the roof. It was a very bad thing to do that. Rachel's dad: Yeah! So we decided to bring her back here again for her lesson. The Vice President was horrified, and he was upset with Rachel. Vice President: Rachel, how could you do such a thing like that!? That's it, come with me right now! Then Rachel came with the Vice President, and then she entered the cell. Rachel sat on a bed. Vice President: This is your cell! You will be forced to eat vegetables, watch shows you hate is Code Lyoko, Nature Cat, Kissyfur, Skylanders Academy, Steven Universe, Sesame Street, Barney and Friends, Yo Gabba Gabba and furthermore! Enjoy your stay! The Vice President left. Rachel's dad: Rachel, we're going home right now! Rachel's mum: And if you dare escape, you will be in trouble even more! Rachel's parents walked away, much to Rachel's dismay. Rachel: Nononononononononononono! I can't believe I've got sent here again! Can things get any worse? Waaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Julie as Rachel Hart Salli as Molly Steven as Captain "Brad" Bradley Kendra as Mrs Hart (Rachel's mum) Dallas as Mr Hart (Rachel's dad) Simon as the Vice President of Sellbot Headquarters Category:Rachel Hart Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff